Ash Forester
by DurzosApprentice
Summary: A girl named Ash and her friends/ siblings embark on a epic journey that could change the world as they know it.   I dont know where this is actually leading so i might change it or scrap it.
1. Epilouge

Ash

Her name was Ash. She is 5 ft 8 at 15, tall for a girl in her village. Her hair is a golden brown normally seen in the northern regions of the country. Many people liked to comment on how beautiful her hair was and how fair her skin. Some would say she was blessed by the gods. Other say she is the Daughter of one, most likely Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war. Her eyes where a deep ocean blue that none had ever seen before. She was born to a peasant woman named Britney. She died shortly after giving birth to Ash and so she was given to a family who wanted a slave. As she grew older they new that she would one day be someone great and started treating her as a daughter more than a slave. Eventually they released and adopted her into there family. They had two kids, twins named Jack and Tess. They where nearly identical to each other in every aspect but there personalities. Jack was quiet and thoughtful while Tess was loud, very outspoken and tended to get each in trouble. They where nearly inseparable and even when they where not they could to some people still be talking to each other. They always new what the other was doing, whether they be far apart or a wall away. The parents Rose and Damon Forester. They weren't rich but they ran a tavern in the town and it kept them with a steady flow of cash for them. They lived in a town called Carna in the country of Krono. And so the story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

Ash Chapter I

Ash felt like she had bin on her feet for days. It was her first full shift at the tavern, and now she realized why Damon had told her to wait until she was older to work a full shift at the tavern till she was older. But of course she had to do it. She decided that it was time for a break when she saw Jack and Tess walk in. She hadn't seen them since they disappeared the night before like they always seem to do when something bade was going to happen.

When she reached the table they sat at she sat down with a huff and said "Hi!".

The twins being the twins they ignored her and just kept looking off in the general direction giving little head nods to each other like they where communicating that disturbed so many people. Know that she looked again they looked like they hadn't slept all night and had bin bush since about the time they left till they got here. When the silence finally became unbearable, the twins almost in unison say, "Sorry, We have felt something wrong for days and decided to check on things in the forest."

When she asked what they found they just looked away at the floor and said in a almost inaudible whisper, "You will know soon enough no matter what we do..."


	3. Chapter II

Ash Chapter II

She had been about to head home from the bar when she saw James walk in. He was around 5' 10", always dark skinned in the summer. His hair was a brown color that seemed to get lighter and darker with the time of day. His eyes... a hazel color that when hes happy and content with everything the green seems to grow in them till the brown is on the outermost edges, When hes mad, sad or hiding something the brown goes almost to the pupils but for some small lines that go out in them. He was one of her best friends and long time crush's. When she looks into his eyes when there together she can see the friendship and sense of loyalty. When he saw her his eyes went from nearly all brown to the green she loves to see so much. Ash wondered if he was here to see her or if his parents had kicked him out again. He walked over to her and asked if she had a minute in a kind of nervous way that got her wondering if he was going to ask her out like she always dreamed of him doing. When they sat down she say the brown grow a little more and new that he meant more business. Which was unusual for James considering most of the business he did was very little. After some small talk about the stuff they had done and seen that day, James swearing he saw a dog being chased by a cat while Ash laughing the entire time. Ash explaining some of the simpler workings of the tavern. After a while longer of this talk James's eyes grew browner and he asked if she had heard anything about a stranger coming by and asking for her. She asked what kind of question that was and he just turned away and said they she should keep a eye out for weird things and she remembered the conversation earlier with the Twins. Suddenly the door burst open and a cold wind blew in, the moon illuminating a big burly stranger...


End file.
